The Renewal of Light
by Chuckles McLaughingbox
Summary: This is my first time writing a stroy. So DONT KILL. I need all the info I can get on how I am doing.


Ryu was sitting at the bench. He was waiting, waiting for something to happen. Ryu was about 5' 6". His eyes wear like two sapphires glittering in the sun, his hair as dark as night. He didn't know it at the time but the journey of his life was about to come crashing down on top of him. 

Ryu was sitting there. Out of nowhere he heard a noise, but it wasn't an earthly noise. "What the heck was that?" He thought. He looked around, all he could see was trees, lots of trees. Now he could only hear the sound a river in the background. He heard the sound again but louder it cut though the silence like a hot knife though butter. Looked up he saw something coming down, it was moving really fast. He thought that he was just see things. Closing his eyes, he shook his head. He opened his eyes and looked up. The thing was still there and it was closer. He stood up and moved out of the way, fast.

There was a loud crash. He turned around and looked there was this big metal thing on top of the bench. There was smoke coming off of it. He couldn't tell what it looked like. He walked around it; it looked the same on all sides. "Well I guess it is nothing, I mean this isn't the first time I have seen this happen." He thought. He started to walk away, but something was holding him there. He started to run but still he went nowhere.

He turned back around to see if he could find what was holding him. He saw nothing; very worried he went over to the metal thing. He reached his hand out. "What is going on? Why is my hand going closer to it?" He thought to himself. He moved his hand closer to the metal thing. He couldn't control it. He placed his hand on the thing. A very bizarre sensation came over him. There might have been smoke coming off of it, but it felt as cold as ice. "DNA recognized," said this sort of metallic voice. The metal thing started to shake, Ryu backed away from it worried. There was this sound like when a train is coming to a stop. One of the sides opened to make a door, he moved closer to the metal thing. Something was pulling him inside. Scared half to death he tried to stop going closer, he heard a ringing sound. Then he blacked out.

Ryu woke up very confused. "Where am I?"Thinking to himself, he looked around the room. He could see that it was early morning by the mirror that looked out the window. The room was draped in pure white, making the whole room blinding. It looked like there were two doors. "Interesting, where do those go? One must be a closet and the other must lead…out." He wondered. He threw the covers off of him and hopped out of bed. His legs felt really weird. They felt like jelly. With the room being really bright and his legs feeling like jelly…it was all too weird. He sat back on the bed. "There must be one reason for this. I am dreaming. I have seen a place like this in my dreams before—" He said aloud. "OWWW!" he screamed. There was a searing pain in his leg. "Well I guess I am not dream. Then where am I, I know I have been here before." He said aloud again.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "May I come in…sir?" said this voice from behind the door.

Ryu looked at the door. "Y…yes," He said.

"So I see that, the master, is awake," she said, "My name is Kei. I believe you have a lot of questions. But there will be time for questions now it is time to eat so if you will follow me I will talk you down for breakfast."

She was very pretty. Her long brown hair swayed in the slight breeze. Her eyes were a rich green, which you could only find in emeralds. She was wearing this dress that was so full of life. "Umm…ok," Ryu said. "And please call me Ryu." Standing up his legs felt fine. He walked over to where she was standing. She led him down along dark hallway, there were pictures of people hang on like every inch of the wall. This fascinating smell was getting stronger as they went down this hallway. "If you don't mind me asking what is for breakfast? It smells great," he said.

Kei jumped a little. "No, not at all, we are having eggs, toast, sausage, and bacon." She said quietly. "Now please no more talking."

Ryu's mouth began to water. This was his favorite breakfast, "Man I really hope there is apple jam." Thinking to himself. They turned a corner into this enormous room. "This is the dinning room!" Ryu said shook at what he saw.

"Yes this is the dinning room," Kei said. "Now please take a seat sir…I mean Ryu, I'll go get the others."

Ryu turned around quick. "Others! What others?" Ryu said. Kei turned and walked out. "There are more. What if they are like me? What if they are the owners of this house?" he thought. Kei returned followed by two people, a man and a woman. The man was tall, sort of husky. He had dark red hair. On the other hand, the woman was short and kind of scrawny. She had a light brown hair. However there was one thing different, the man had a third eye and the woman had 4 arms. "Ummm…Hi," Ryu said calmly. Although he didn't look to calm, he actually looked nervous.

"There is know need to be nervous. We come in peace. I am King Buckeye and this is Queen Lilo…and yes my third eye lets me 'read minds'." The man said. "Now there will be a time for questions later, now it is time to eat."

Ryu moved over to the table, which was a good walk from the doorway. He sat down at a seat facing the window. The sky looked funky. Instead of the normal sunrise, there it was just purple and two suns. But he didn't say anything about it.

Out of nowhere Ryu heard music. This was really good music it was sort of soothing, but that wasn't saying much music always calmed him down. It was like something out of a musical. Out through the doors came these waiters, but they looked like they were dancing.

On of the waiters had a platter of sausages, anther with eggs, one with toast and none of them dropped a single thing. The eggs came over to the table and did a flip and dropped it on the table.

After this show, they all started to eat. The food was delicious. The eggs were rich. The meat tasted like it was freshly made. The toast like it was made right there. It was some of the best food that he had ever tasted.

After breakfast, they went down another long tunnel; it was just like the other hall. They came into the largest room he had seen yet. It was draped in a cloth that looked like silk. It was flowing in the wind, which made the ceiling of the room look like waves or water. That blue silk was a great site. But it wasn't a like a normal blue it was darker, more like a navy or royal blue. The walls looked like a dark mahogany. But the way the grain of the wood looked like it looked more like dark chocolate than wood. However, the thing that threw the whole room off, were the two gold thrones. They had this weird glow. The thing that made it weird was that the suns were nowhere near it.

The king and queen walked ahead of him. The queen sat in the right-hand chair. Before the king sat down he waved his hand and a big—and when I say big I mean squishy—chair. "This chair is for you Ryu." King Buckeye said as he took his seat. Ryu walked over to the chair and sat down. It was like sitting on a cloud. The moment he sat down he was relaxed. It was a great change to have this feeling.

"Now before we being answering your questions, let me tell you where you are." Lilo said in a calm voice. "You are in a place called Dećko. It is far from Earth. The reason we brought you back here is because—" She was cut off by this sound. It was like 1,000 nails on a chalkboard, it made everyone nervous, but Ryu the worst.

"That is the reason, that was one the war machines. We have been at war for 150 years. We have been told that the savior was sent to earth for his own protection." She kind of stopped for a moment. She pulled something out of her dress and popped it into her mouth. "Ryu…you are that savior. You are the one to end this war."

By this time Ryu was on his feet. He took a couple of back. "Me…there is no way. I am just a simple human. How can I fight giant machines?" He said nervously.

The king then said in a calm voice, "There is no need to worry about that just yet. First, your real dad was the greatest fighter in this world. He took down about 700 war machines before the frightful day. Your mom was the smartest person I have ever met. She developed a lot of our technology that we use now. The day they died was the worst day on this planet. Our enemy took advantage of a weapon that we had discouraged and took them out.

However, before that they sent you to earth to get away and grow up. You have your mother's intelligents and your dad's strength. After some training you will be able to use both as a weapon. So I would like you to meet your trainer—" He was cut off.

"Sir…I am sorry to tell you that," Kei said as she walked in slowly. "Ryu's personal trainer has died."

"Oh yes, this could be a set back." The king said worried. He sat there for a minuet or two to think. "Well there are always you Kei. I mean you are his sister."

"WHAT! SHE IS MY SISTER! I THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS JUST A SERVENT!" Ryu screamed. He went back over to the chair and plopped into it. "I find out my parents are dead and I have a sister, all in the same day." He thought to himself.

"To tell you the truth sir…I am sort of surprised at this as well. I mean I don't have any—" Kei said humbly, she was cut off by the King.

"That is not quite true. I have seen you with my own eyes. You have great power. Now, you need to help Ryu with his." Buckeye said peacefully. "So now that is all settled, you can go start your training."

"Wait, I wanted to give you this." The queen said pulling out a book from her dress. "This is photo album of your parents. It might also help you in the future."


End file.
